ilderonfandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia
"Olivia stands on a unique podium in history. She is the only being in Ilderon's recorded events to have been the direct of cause of two mortals ascending to godhood. If we seek to understand the nature of the Four Ascended, we must first seek to understand the situations that result in the manifestations of their rebirths." '--Deelah Wynrona, ''A Century's Reflection, 1004 AE''' General Overview Olivia was a Solserii living in Emirian, an ancient nation in the center of Seadale that would eventually be destroyed by the Shatterer Ficktier. She was born in the Waking Era and was captured by Ficktier during the Second Shattering and had her soul ripped out. She and her sister, Elizabeth, became the first Tierii. After Galesong ascended and was able to strike down Ficktier, Olivia and Elizabeth were also some of the first Tierii to regain consciousness. Originally used as slaves in the fields of Ardor, Tierii proved to be far too dangerous to keep in the Sunserii nations and were exiled to work on Galken. Olivia lead a mutiny in the Warm Waters against the sea captain who become Umia. Once Umia ascended she struck down Olivia and delivered the Tierii to Galken where they would be held in the Heimsdale colonies. However, Olivia had not died. Instead, she discovered Gendoi in the eastern lands of Lowlakes. She and the soul shaper developed a deadly way to blight the land using the Tierii. She and Gendoi ravaged half of the Kyic Empire and used the souls to create their new vicious Tierii. They then used their new army to assault Heimsdale. Eventually Heimsdale was saved by Valerear's ascendancy, and Olivia was lost to the texts of history. Early Life Born as Lady Olivia Delkyhil, a name she would only wear for a short time, Olivia was the younger of the Delkyhil sisters. The Delkyhils were Solserii who lived in the center of Seadale in the country of Emirian. The ancient nation was the ground zero for Ficktier's first rebellions. Masked under the disguise as citizens rioting against the city state, more and more people in the country began to disappear and be secretly transformed into Tierii. Olivia and her sister were one of the first to be kidnapped and have their souls forcibly ripped out. History Olivia is taught to be a historically important figure in the education within the Darken Vale. She is the first figure in history to fight for and advocate Tierii independence and many of her vile actions were motivated with the end goal of freeing her people. The Kyic Wars The continent of Galken broke out into all out warfare much to the results of Olivia's actions. She raided villages of the Empire and used their citizens to make a deadly horde of Tierii for herself, that she used to assault the nation of Heimsdale which held all of the other Tierii from Seadale captive as slaves. She was critical in starting the wars and being the lynch pin signaling the doom of both Heimsdale and the empire. After realizing she couldn't out maneuver Heimsdale in military strategy, Olivia conspired with her sister to forcibly turn their unstoppable general Andothor, into a Tierii and recruit him to their cause. After an ambush they converted the general against his will, and in undeath served as Olivia's commander. For more information see Archblight. Betrayal at Southfire After turning over control of her mindless army to Andothor, Olivia and Elizabeth turned their attention to destroying the Kyic Empire and defeating the god of civilization. Olivia learned that Dimdeth had taught his people a new strange magic of drawing energy from the land using structures to subvert and channel energy from deep leyline confluence points across the empire. She agreed to head north and corrupt three essential temples that the Kyic Empire drew their magic from, and as she lead the attack in the north, Elizabeth was to take her freed Tierii slaves and assault the Earthfire that lied in the heart of the Kyic Empire. Elizabeth was reluctant with the plan, because a Tierii who fed on the addictive energies of the Earthfire would become unstoppable, but could also lose themselves to the power. However she followed through. As Olivia worked to corrupt the structures of the empire, Elizabeth pushed her way to the Earthfire. Once Olivia was successful the Kyic Empire soldiers were severely outmatched and were slaughtered. Elizabeth seized control of the Earthfire without letting her people siphon the addictive power. With the new well of limitless energy Olivia commanded Elizabeth and her people to partake of the energies and join Andothor in his conquest of Heimsdale. Seeing the path of her people becoming mindless soldiers again, this time in service to the Archblight, Elizabeth turned on her sister and the Archblight. In the resulting battle a group of Seadale Archmages, including Deelah Wynrona, failed to complete a ritual they had begun and ended up destroying the usefulness of the Earthfire. Elizabeth fled deeper into the desert with her followers, fearing her sister's retribution. Currently After winning the Kyic Wars, in her ambition Olivia set her sights on Seadale and began to assault Alilnegi. She was eventually stopped by Valerear's ascension. Many believe she was killed in the battle with Valerear, but the vampire has survived losing a fight to an ascended god before. Currently, the old tell stories to the young that Olivia still lurks out in the world planning her revenge on humanity and if they aren't good the Shatterer will kidnap them in the night. Personality "I loved my sister, but she has become disillusioned by the whispers of that dark god. I believe there is no part of her left to save. She truly is Lost." '--Elizabeth the Redeemed, Undying Empire of the Darken Vale' Olivia has been described to be stoic naturally and goal oriented. Once she sets her mind to something she works meticulously from every angle to achieve her goal. While she roamed Ilderon she was known to take apprentices and offer advice to any Tierii that sought her out. She spent most of her life fighting for Tierii Independence, but it wasn't very long before her noble goals warped into hatred against humanity.